valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Ramona Linton
Scout |Likes =Edy Nelson Cherry Stijnen Audrey Heitinga |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role =Gallian militiaman (former) Model |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' |name = Ramona Linton |Japanese = Kumiko Ikebe }} is an eighteen year old Squad 7 scout and fashionista who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Formerly a model for the popular "Gallian Girl" magazine, she lives her life devoted to fashion. A sucker for anything trendy, she often snuck out of her room at night to visit the heart of the city, though low blood pressure made the mornings after rough. She became the top model for a globally renowned designer, appearing in several important fashion shows. Lately, she's begun work on her own line of design. 'Expanded Biography' With her sharp fashion sense, Ramona used to work as a model for the popular magazine called "Gallian Girl" before joining the militia. She has an obsessive interest in everything that's "in" and "cool," so she was constantly sneaking out of her house whenever her parents weren't looking, to visit the shopping district in town. After the war, she was hired as an exclusive model for a very famous designer, and was seen in numerous fashion shows. Lately, she has even been designing some clothes herself. Ramona suffers from low blood pressure, and is definitely not a morning person. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 187 *Accuracy - 15 *Evasion - 19 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 302 *Accuracy - 37.1 *Evasion - 54.2 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Neat Freak' - Worries about dirt stains lead to distraction and a decrease in accuracy. *'Chatty Cathy' - Whenever a close friend is nearby, they just can't help but chitchat, a distraction that lowers their accuracy. *'Chameleon '- When hidden from view they remain calm, cool and collected, leading to stronger defense. Battle Potentials *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'Nocturnal' - Their keen eyes pierce the dark of night, allowing for visibility equal to that in the middle of day. *'Resist Crossfire' - Damage taken from enemy interception fire is lessened. *'Ultimate Evade '- Evasion Skills are greatly enhanced on a permanent basis. Quotes Selection * * Attacking *"Raah!" *"Yeeahh!" *"I can do this!" Killing a Foe * Enemy Sighted *"I see an enemy!" *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *"I'm with you!" *"Here we go!" *"On your signal!" *"Say the word, Audrey!" (Audrey) *"Say the word, Cherry!" (Cherry) *"Say the word, Edy!" (Edy) Personal Potentials *"Ugh! My uniform's getting dirty!" (Neat Freak) *"Right, right!... And so i was all..." (Chatty Cathy) *"If Papa sees me here, I am like sooo dead." (Chameleon) Battle Potentials *"This one is sealed with a kiss!" (Undodgable Shot) *"I've always been a night owl!" (Nocturnal) *"Can't stop the battering ram!" (Resist Crossfire) *"I won't let you ruin this outfit!" (Ultimate Evade) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thank you!" Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Hold tight! Nobody should have to die like this!" *"Come on, faster! Hurry it up!" *"Don't you dare die, Audrey!" (Audrey) *"Fight this Cherry, fight it!" (Cherry) *"Pull it together, Edy!" (Edy) HP Critical *"Excusez moi?" *"But I don't..." Unconsciousness *"Why... Why me!?" Death ''' *"Welkin... Dress me up... All in white... I don't want... To be seen... Like..." '''Enter Squad 7 *"My name's Ramona Linton! Good to be on board, Welkin." Exit Squad 7 *"Okay, nice work out there so far! You can call me anytime!". Trivia *The ability Chameleon is useless in practice, since the +40% bonus to Defense only applies as long as Ramona isn't seen. Obviously, there are only a very limited number of ways Ramona could end up being attacked without a unit seeing her first. *'Nocturnal' is actually an extremely powerful ability in night missions, as in such missions (8a, 9, 10a and Largo's report) the sight range is normally restricted to 300: soldiers with this ability have unlimited sight range as they would in a daytime mission. *It was mentioned in VC2 that Ramona appeared in a cover of the Gallian Girl magazine. Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Duel Characters